


College Daze

by Cerdic519



Series: A Fine Brome-ance [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Brome - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Caring, Christmas, Clothing Kink, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Eloping, Embarrassment, Emotions, Engagement, Espionage, Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Harnesses, Injury, Jealousy, Kilts, Love, M/M, Marriage, Naked Cuddling, Panties, Pet Names, Romance, Shopping, Snow, Spanking, Swimming, Teasing, Tenderness, The Romans, Thongs - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 20,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The good news for Jaime Lannister is that after three years of his father trying to get him to train up and take over their winery business, the young man has finally been allowed to go to college albeit on a business studies course. The bad news is that his sluttish twin sister Cersei has somehow wangled herself onto the same course. Ugh!Then Jaime meets a certain Professor Bronn Blackwater who..... well, it's going to be an interesting year.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sLeEpLeSs_KnIgHt69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sLeEpLeSs_KnIgHt69/gifts), [Penhha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penhha/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Freshers' Fair, and Jaime's brand new start is about to get just a teeny little bit complicated.

The small town in eastern Washington state was just what Jaime Lannister had been looking for; far away from his domineering father and set in some beautiful scenery surrounded by high mountains.

“Just right for pushing your sister off?” his friend Arthur Dayne suggested slyly.

Jaime swatted at him, much as he agreed with the sentiment (approximately one hundred and ten per cent). 

“I thought this was a small place”, he said.

“It is”, Arthur said, “but some of the professors from the other college in town teach at ours so there's students from both. It'll thin out once some of us have been led off to be told to behave ourselves now we're out in the big wide world.”

Waste of time with my slut of a sister, Jaime thought wryly. If she isn't taking the morning-after pill on a regular basis then I'll be looking out for pigs flying in from Canada.

His friend was soon proven right as a large body of students was led out of the area by a tubby fellow carrying a yellow flag, making Jaime think immediately 'airport'. He was about to turn back to Arthur when he saw.... _him_. A tall guy though not his own six-two, slender and with a face that suggested he might earn a crust doing 'before' pictures in facelift ads. Yet there was something about him that made the younger man suddenly and inexplicably breathless.

“Who's that?” he asked Arthur.

“Who?”

“Tall guy over there.”

He was sure he hadn't said anything out of turn but he'd forgotten that Arthur had known him too long. His friend looked at him and grinned.

“Jaime Lannister”, he teased. “You're getting a crush on _that?”_

Jaime blushed fiercely.

“I am _not_ getting a crush!” he protested.

He was sure that he'd kept his voice down and there could have been no way that the guy could have heard him at the distance he was, yet that face turned to look inquiringly in his direction. Head-on he looked little better, yet there was both knowledge and power in that look. 

It was cold in Washington State. Jaime shivered.

“Lucky for you he's not one of our professors”, Arthur grinned. “So you can let him fuck you if you want.”

Jaime swatted at him again.

“How do you know that?” he demanded, relieved but not wanting to give his soon to be ex-friend even more ammunition to tease him with.

“The coloured badges”, Arthur explained. “He's wearing green, which means he works at State and teaches classes to our students over there. If it was blue he'd be coming to Eastern to teach those classes; we've no classes that involve that so he's fuckable - if you're into men with faces like the back of a horse.”

“He can't be more than late twenties”, Jaime said. “And he's fit.”

Arthur just shook his head at him. The two young men had fooled around when they had come out to each other two years back but had swiftly decided to remain just friends. Arthur privately thought Jaime too romantic when it came to sex but perhaps an older lover might be just what he needed. 

Even if it was someone who'd struggle to come last in a beauty contest!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Some surreptitious sneaking around the fair informed Jaime that the guy was Professor Bronn Blackwater, an Englishman who had settled in the States and whose sense of humor was remarked on in the students' comments section as 'drier than the Sahara and Kalahari put together'. Jaime was just relieved he hadn't resorted to stalking the guy; that would've been a great way to start their professional relationship.....

“Hello.”

Jaime span round so quickly that he nearly fell over, to find Professor Blackwater standing right there. He was indeed slightly shorter than the Californian but he had a commanding presence that made something in the younger man want desperately to surrender to his every demand.

He was in such deep shit. And that grinning idiot of a soon to be ex-friend he could see over the professor's shoulder would be milking this for the whole damn term.

“Er, hi”, Jaime managed, before adjusting his voice down an octave. “What do you teach?”

Six words. He was so proud of himself.

The professor eyed him up and down. Jaime's new-found confidence promptly fell back and waved its legs in the air, much as Jaime wanted to himself.

“Gym and judo, mostly”, Professor Blackwater said. “I believe that a healthy body leads to a healthy mind – and I make sure that _everyone_ I attend to ends up with a healthy body.”

His eyes dropped a couple of feet and to Jaime's mortification King James rose up in response. Seriously, what power did this guy have over him?

“But.... you don't teach at Eastern?” Jaime asked, torn between disappointment and relief.

“No”, the professor smiled. “But I do occasionally find time to fit in the odd extra student who.... rises above the rest.”

Lord help him, Jaime nearly came on those words alone! The professor chuckled in a way that ran right through the student, then took out a card and placed it in Jaime's shirt pocket.

“I live at Columbia Gatehouse, between the two colleges”, he said. “Walking distance from your dorms – although perhaps after one of my sessions you may not be up to much walking!”

He walked off still smiling. Arthur came to where was was left of Jaime Lannister was still trying to find his wits, let alone gather them.

“Wow!” Arthur said. “He's something alright. Bet he'll eat you alive.”

“Hopefully”, Jaime gasped, feeling to make sure the card was still in his pocket.

It was going to be an interesting first year.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Jaime Lannister life is simple enough. Blue-eyed, lantern-jawed and handsome, he could probably have sex with most anyone he set his cap at – except apparently a certain college professor who wants something more.  
> Him. Absolutely and completely.

He still had a full day before lectures started but Jaime Lannister knew it would have been pretty forward to have used that day to go to the address of the predatory professor. That would have suggested that he was far too eager and..... he was at the door. 

He rang the bell before his mind could get his legs to make a run for it.

There was only a few seconds' wait before Professor Blackwater opened the door, and Jaime nearly bolted right away! Seriously, the guy was dressed – if that was the right term – in just socks with black garters and figure-hugging black shorts, a look that made most of the younger man's blood head south at record speed.

“Mwah?”

“Come in”, the professor grinned. “Been expecting you, Jaime boy.”

Jaime just nodded and somehow managed to remember how to put one foot in front of the other to get inside. The professor shut the door came right up behind the student, his breath hot on Jaime's neck.

“House rules when it comes to clothes”, Bronn growled. “Only the master of the house gets to wear any.”

Jaime stared at him as he moved easily around to one of the doors leading off the hallway.

“What?” he managed.

The professor pointed to a washing-basket by the dresser.

“Put your clothes in there”, he said. “Leave your watch on the table. You can collect on the way out.”

He sauntered off into whatever room that door led into. Jaime stared after him dumbfounded, then automatically began to remove his clothes.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime Lannister had been naked many times before but he had never felt so.... so _exposed_ when he followed the professor into what turned out to be his study. It was furnished in dark wood panelling and the professor himself was sat in a huge padded chair, eyeing him lasciviously. He gestured to a smaller chair opposite him and Jaime sat down.

“Good to see the blush goes all the way up”, the professor grinned. “You came then.”

Jaime gulped. That damn sexy voice..... he nearly did come. Then and there!

“Yeah”, he managed.

“Suppose we'd better get started”, the professor said. “First things first; I'll book you into the clinic for testing. I know someone there so I can get you in before the end of next week.”

“Testing?” Jaime asked, confused.

“I don't do infidelity”, the professor said. “I've had partners before and they've always been wham bam thank you man. But you're different, Jaime boy. I want you to be the one I can fuck for hours on end and then stick a plug in so my seed stays in him. I want you to know you've been well and truly fucked by me, and that you're mine and mine alone. I don't share the man I love.”

“Love?” Jaime panted, suddenly short of breath. This was all going way too fast.

“Aye”, the professor said. “Knew when I saw you that you were it, specially when I caught you ogling me.”

Jaime blushed fiercely.

“You're mine now, Jaime boy”, the professor said, leaning forward in way that had the younger man shuddering in anticipation. “I want to do so, so many bad things to you, for you, with you...... and you know what?”

Jaime could only shake his head. There may or may not have been a strangled noise that sounded like a small woodland creature's dying gasp.

“I'm not gonna.”

“What?” Jaime exclaimed. “Why?”

“Not unless you ask me”, the professor grinned. “Every way I am going to own that delicious body of yours, you're going to have to ask – or even beg – me to do.”

Part of Jaime wanted to rush from the house, lack of clothes be damned. Another part was clearly all on board with the idea, judging from the way that the professor was smirking at its standing to attention.

“What about those tests?” Jaime deflected.

“They're to see if you're clean”, the professor said. “'Sides, I believe in an old-fashioned courtship. Three months I reckon, then I'll be fucking the living daylights out of you at Christmas.”

“But what if I go home for Christmas?” Jaime said.

“I saw that sister of yours”, the professor said. “No chance, specially if she goes. You can stay here and spend the festive season being fucked into oblivion.”

“You want me to wait three months for sex?” Jaime protested.

The dark grin was even more unnerving for some reason.

“There are all sorts of things I can do to you short of sticking the Bronnster™ into that nice firm ass”, the professor said, reaching for a slim folder. “Here.”

“What is this?” Jaime asked warily, taking it.

“A list of all the sexual kinks I like”, the professor grinned. “There's three smaller folders; red, yellow and green. Anything you want ruled out goes in red, anything you'd consider reluctantly in yellow and things you want to try first in green. Just remember; I intend to be very thorough with that pretty body of yours. Now go put that folder with your watch them come back to daddy!”

Jaime gulped but did as he was told. Returning he found that the professor had lowered the sides of the chair, and was gesturing him to sit on his lap. Jaime did not even hesitate before so doing though he felt rather foolish. And although he had no idea why he did it, he immediately wrapped his arms around the older man and sank into his body with a sigh. He tensed at his forwardness but the professor reached round to embrace him too, pulling him even closer.

“You're a beautiful boy, Jaime”, the professor whispered. “And now you're all mine. I'll take care of you, I promise.”

Damn hay fever, making Jaime's eyes water in this room.

Shut up!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	3. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With friends like Jaime's.......

Arthur Dayne always said that Jaime Lannister had what he called 'an open face'. Jaime had taken it as a compliment at the time, but now – specifically on his return from Bronn's house – he was beginning to wonder.

Arthur took one look at him and promptly burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, he didn't fuck you!” 

Jaime reddened.

“A bit louder, Adey”, he grumbled. “Not sure the people on the next floor quite heard you.”

Arthur just sniggered, the bastard. He looked again at his friend.

“But he let you cuddle him”, he reckoned. 

“I do _not_ cuddle!” Jaime said not at all testily. 

“Please!” Arthur scoffed. “The few times we did it you got more out of us staying together afterwards than the actual sex. Weird but whatever; I can understand you needing touch what with your family....

“Adey dammit!”

“But you've gone and landed yourself someone who gives you what you need”, Arthur smiled. “Lucky sod.”

Jaime hesitated at that. Yes, he had felt happy returning from the professor's house, and Bronn had asked him over for the next weekend. The only slightly embarrassing thing was that from the clock he had to have been cud.... held by the older man for well over an hour.

“Jaime Lannister, cuddle bunny!” Arthur grinned. 

Jaime scowled but went and sat at his chair, turning his back on his grinning soon to be ex-friend. And if he was smiling slightly as he sat down Arthur couldn't see it, so there!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime's first week went very much as expected as he settled into his new classes. Arthur was doing psychiatry as his major so they only had the one general studies class together and most of the professors were alright.

One was _very_ alright, part of Jaime put in. He ignored it.

The only downside was that he also shared the general studies class not with Arthur and his dreadful sister Cersei but that the professor of that class, a Madam _(not_ Ms.) Glick was one of those women who seemed far too fond of her own voice, although as Arthur had quipped that was most likely the Good Lord's doing as pretty much no-one else was. Of course Cersei and she hit it off straight away and worse, the professor actually leered at Jaime. Next time he was coming early to get a seat far at the back!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

On Wednesday morning Jaime went out for his run as per usual, and it was only when he passed a certain gatehouse that he realized he'd changed his route to go past Bronn's house. Ye Gods he was stalking the guy without even being aware of it. This could not be worse!

Of course the Gods immediately proved him wrong in short order when Bronn pulled back his curtains and looked out to see him. A very naked Bronn. Jaime may or may not have whined. And shivered.

It was a cold morning, dammit!

The professor smirked and beckoned the student inside. Jaime shrugged; he had a late class that morning and..... whatever.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

He arrived back to find Arthur leaving for his own class. His friend just looked at him.

“Shaddup!” Jaime grumbled.

“I didn't say anything”, Arthur protested in what was obviously mock offence. “You had your early morning cuddle-session with your cosmetically-challenged professor then?”

Jaime decided that he did not like the guy after all. And the fact that he was spot on accurate was neither here nor there!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	4. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some phrases should never be heard unprepared.

Bronn had spent the week working hard – well, apart from a period every morning when one student 'just happened to drop by on his morning run' (he really hoped Jaime's excuses to his own professors were better). The professor's only other relaxation apart from cuddling his favorite student had been to Skype with his brother Eddie who was studying over in England. He'd thought about whether to tell him about developments and decided yes.

Eddie had of course immediately started mithering. Sometimes he needed to remember who was the elder Blackwater here.

“We both remember Danno from last year”, Eddie had said pointedly. “He turned out to be stark staring bonkers!”

Bronn had blushed. The raven-haired student from Florida had come to his attention last year but Eddie had been right; he had proven to be a complete fruitcake. He had actually ended up stalking Bronn at one stage; fortunately his past misdemeanors from his home state had caught up with him and he had been taken away, in a straitjacket no less. And Eddie had not gloated at all about..... yeah right!

“He was a headcase alright”, Bronn had admitted. “But this kid's different. I think he might be the one.”

Eddie, true to form, had not mocked him when he had heard that tone. 

“What's he like?” he had asked.

“Far too handsome to waste himself on me”, Bronn had said. “But damaged. A bad family life though I'm not supposed to know of course; I think his father was abusive and his sister, who's here with him worse luck, is Danno Mark Two.”

Eddie had winced at that thought.

“You take care, brother”, he had said. “And let me know if either of them starts stalking you.”

Bronn had somehow neglected to mention someone's daily drop-ins. Because.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

“We need to talk.”

Bronn had meant the words well enough but Jaime looked as if he had been pole-axed. He nearly overbalanced as he tried to pull his pants off and panic at one and the same time. The professor strode over to lay a hand on the younger man's wrist and looked deep into those troubled eyes.

“Finish getting undressed”, he said firmly.

The younger man trembled at the command in his voice but obeyed, though he was clearly all fingers and thumbs. When he was done Bronn took him by the hand and led him upstairs.

“Your bedroom?” Jaime asked, shocked. “I thought... I mean....”

Bronn shook his head and guided the young man into the bed before pulling him to rest on top of him. Although Jaime Lannister was at least two inches taller than him he seemed to have somehow shrunken, as if afraid. Bronn ruffled those absurdly long tresses; the student was clearly hard put not to cry.

“I want you to understand something important”, Bronn said quietly. The gatehouse may have been well away from any other building but somehow whispering seemed the natural thing to do. “You're it for me, Jaime, and I hope I can prove worthy enough to be it for you.”

“But sir.....”

“Shhh”, Bronn said, noting that the younger man leaned in even further when he played with his hair. “I love you Jaime boy. But you've not had a good life so far, and it'll take time before you can trust me.”

“How do you know about my life?” Jaime asked warily.

Because my hacker friend called up every single detail about you up to and including the fact you have a weird phobia about sponge fingers, Bronn thought. But he could hardly say that.

“The way you looked around when you were at the Fair”, he said instead. “It wasn't just that you were comfortable enough to be inside your friend's personal space, but every time you saw someone you liked, you looked sad. Things haven't worked out for you in the past and people like you need reassurance. That includes cuddle-time like this.”

Jaime pouted.

“I do not cuddle!” he said testily.

Bronn looked at him, then down to where Jaime's body was perfectly aligned to his and the younger man's arms firmly around the older one's back. Jaime huffed in annoyance but did not move.

“Which brings me to the other thing”, Bronn said. “You can't keep dropping in here every morning or people will start to talk.”

“You're worried about that?” Jaime asked. He sounded heartbroken, Bronn thought.

“”I've never cared what other people thought”, he said dismissively, “but some would use it against you. I've a better idea; this place has a small second bedroom that we could turn into a place for you, although it would have to be inspected and registered as approved accommodation first.”

The student looked at him as if all his Christmases had come at once.

“You'd let me move in?” he said, sounding incredulous.

“O' course”, Bronn said. “Though you'd have to paint and decorate the room yourself first.”

“I can do that.”

“Naked. With me watching.”

That suddenly rapid breathing was almost as good as the supremely happy look on the young man's face. Jaime reached forward and kissed him, then blushed.

“Sorry”, he said.

“I'll let you have that one”, Bronn grinned. “Besides, you can spend the rest of the day thinking about me watching you paint – and don't forget, I'll just be wearing the socks.”

“You're evil!” Jaime mock-complained.

“Aye. I never said I wasn't.”

Jaime huffed but settled in for some more cud.... manly embracing.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	5. Slow Boat To China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister's life is so good now, he really should be worried.... shouldn't he?

Apart from the financial bit, Jaime Lannister's life thus far had pretty much sucked. So when things suddenly started going ever so slightly better, he was fully within his rights to be ever so slightly wary that his life might revert to form and promptly go tits up without warning.

Screw wary, he was bloody terrified! And Bronn being Bronn..... why did he have to be so..... Bronn?

A psychiatrist would've had a field-day with him. Arthur probably would once he'd graduated. Or more likely his friend would end up having a nervous breakdown over such a screwed-up client.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Bronn had scheduled Jaime in for his health tests the following Friday, and the young student was not stood outside the place way too early trembling at what could go wrong. What if they discovered something and Bronn rejected him? What if they said everything was fine and Bronn still rejected him? What if....?

“Hello Jaime boy.”

Jaime didn't hesitate at that familiar tone and almost fell over as he span around and threw himself into the professor's arms, absurdly grateful that he was here. Bronn had texted earlier to say he had student meetings in the first part of the afternoon but he'd hurry through them to be there for his love. Jaime had whimpered over the text and Arthur, who was actually not that bad a friend, had smiled but not said anything.

Jaime had a strong feeling that his manliness was on a slow boat to China, but whatever.

Bronn guided him into the building and Jaime had just enough wits left to him to manage to stand upright and even put one foot in front of the other (he was quite proud of that). It was very clearly a private clinic from the fixtures and fittings alone, and even with his family's money Jaime felt oddly out of place here. Fortunately Bronn did not let go of his hand so that made things ever so slightly better.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

After what seemed like an age being prodded, poked and tested for some things he'd never even heard of, Jaime was let out. He was clear, which was a relief even though he had had precious little action of late.

“You can come round tomorrow morning”, Bronn said. “And bring your homework with you.”

Jaime just looked at him in confusion.

“Red, yellow, green?” the professor prompted. “And remember, be honest. We'll be starting with the green folder first so don't include anything that you're the least bit uncomfortable with.”

Jaime smiled. That was considerate.

“But no sex before Christmas”, he sighed as they reached where they would have to part. The professor grinned.

“Oh there'll be sex alright”, he said. “Provided you earn it.”

He strode away before Jaime could ask what he had meant by that. Bastard!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	6. Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to be cruel to.... to... for some reason or other.

One of the exercises the college had given new students was when they had to describe first themselves and then someone they knew in just five words. If any of those who knew Professor Bronn Blackwater had been set that challenge, the one word they would never have considered in a million years would have been 'emotional'. Which was unfortunate, as that was what Bronn was feeling just now.

The more time he spent with Jaime the deeper he felt the connection between them, and the more the sense of responsibility weighed down on him. Jaime's friend Arthur had dropped by the day before at a time when Bronn knew Jaime had been in class to see how the land lay, and Bronn gave the guy serious credit for wanting to see a friend right. Arthur had also filled in a few more details about Jaime's family, for which the word 'dysfunctional' was possibly the Understatement of the Year. Even by California standards!

And now Jaime was coming with his list of 'want to do's and 'might want to do some time's. Bronn loved the guy so this was going to be damn hard.

He looked down and sighed. It wasn't the only thing.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

The happy sigh the naked student gave as he snuggled into the professor's embrace was somehow both pleasurable and painful to Bronn. At least he was making the boy happy, which was good – because he was about to annoy the shit out of him. He gave him some ten minutes before speaking.

“Did you bring the lists?” he asked.

As he'd expected Jaime grumbled about being disturbed but duly got up and went to fetch the folder. Bronn allowed himself a smile while his boy was out of the room; apparently nakedness around the house did not bother the guy in the least and the front gate was now rigged to set off a warning bell inside the house just in case.

Jaime returned and handed the folder, pouting when Bronn gestured for him to take the chair opposite.

“We can hardly discuss this while you're cuddling me, kitten”, the professor said easily.

To his surprise Jaime did not react to the pet name. Well well. Bronn extracted the three folders and noted that the red one only contained a few sheets of paper. He took them out and placed them in the shredder by the desk, then started it up. Jaime looked at him in surprise.

“I said nothing I do to you will ever be done against your will”, Bronn said easily. “I meant it. Give me a moment to look through the green folder then we'll talk.”

He noticed but did not comment on the fact that Jaime was visibly fidgeting while he read. When he was done he looked up and smiled reassuringly. Jaime visibly relaxed as he smiled back.

“I think a good blow-job to start with”, Bronn said casually.

His quarry seemed to suddenly have difficulty in breathing, and it took some little time to pull himself together.

“N.... n..... now?” he asked, his voice both hopeful and fearful.

“Nope”, Bronn grinned. “You have to earn it.”

Jaime's face was a picture.

“What do you mean, 'earn it'?” he asked.

“I'm not gonna let your grades slip just because you're getting mind-blowing sex”, Bronn said. “You had a general studies assignment from that professor no-one except your sister can stand. If you can deserve a B when you hand it in, I'll blow you like you've never been blown before.”

The suddenly rapid breathing was.... interesting.

“Promise?” Jaime asked, looking unsure.

Bronn reached over to his desk and opened a draw, extracting two mostly black friendship bracelets. He held them both in his hand.

“When we go into the real _deep_ stuff later”, he said in a voice that very visibly went straight to Jaime's dick, “we'll have different colours for different stuff. But for now I want you to wear the same thing I'm wearing, and to always bring it with you.”

The gift clearly did something to the boy whose eyes were suddenly watering.

“Not a ring then?” he joked.

Bronn just looked at him. Jaime's smile slowly faded. The clock on the mantle-piece seemed to suddenly have acquired a rather loud tick.

“Would you wear one?” the professor asked.

The boy was now shuddering. Bronn gently took his hand.

“I think you just sorted your Christmas present”, he said softly. 

He had to not-cuddle a crying boy for the best part of half an hour, but it was definitely worth it.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	7. Making The Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has a disappointment – or so he thinks.

It was an unusually quiet Jaime who entered Bronn's house with his key some days later. He had duly completed and handed in his assignment – and had just gotten it back with a C- on the bottom. Damn and blast!

He stripped off efficiently as usual then took his failed paper and went into Bronn's study. The professor was sat there and beckoned him into his lap. Jaime didn't even hesitate, wrapping his arms around the older man and sighing contentedly.

It was some time before Bronn spoke.

“Did you bring it?” he asked.

Jaime nodded before realizing that with his head on the professor's shoulder that might not work, and eased back. He handed him the paper and started towards the chair opposite but Bronn forestalled him, leading him to the couch and lying down so Jaime could lie alongside him. The older man read the paper without commenting.

“I'd have said C or C+”, he said, “but not a B. Still, now you're here we can make a start on your room.”

Jaime looked at him in surprise.

“You were serious about that?” he asked.

Bronn reached over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Jaime may or may not have trembled (he did). 

“Aye”, the professor said. “We can set things up, decide what paint or paper you want then go get it, kitten.”

Jaime was just grateful that Bonn hadn't rejected him, although he felt too comfortable to move. Bronn grinned and pulled him into an embrace.

“After some more cuddling”, he said.

Jaime melted into his arms.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

It was almost lunch-time when they made it to the room, which Jaime was a bit disappointed with. The single bed took up nearly a quarter of it and there was only one small window, let alone the carpet which had presumably been designed by someone on drugs.

“That door leads into a room the same size that you can use as a study”, Bronn said. “Besides, we both know you won't be spending that many nights in this bed, don't we?”

Jaime blushed. He certainly hoped not! They walked through into the other room, which was similarly carpeted and not much better.

“The last owners of this place had the opposite wall put in to make two small bedrooms”, Bronn explained. “I could have it taken out as it isn't a load-bearing one; that would make one big room then you could get a double bed at one end.”

“That would be expensive”, Jaime pointed out.

“Aye”, Bronn agreed, “but it's handy to have a second double in the house. 'Specially if we break the first one.”

Jaime tried to control his suddenly rapid breathing, but the smirk told him he'd failed. Bastard!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime may or may not have floated back to his room. That Bronn was so committed to their relationship still seemed unreal, but he had called a builder friend before Jaime had left and arranged to have the dividing wall removed in a couple of weeks' time. And next week they would go shopping for a new double bed.

“A reinforced one of course”, Bronn had said. Jaime was man enough to admit that he had whined at the prospect.

He was still amazed that he had spent the best part of a day at the gatehouse yet the time had simply flown by. Somehow being in the arms of the man you loved did that. He unlocked the door to his dorm room and went inside.

Arthur just shook his head at him.

“You're hopeless!” he grinned. “But I'm happy for you.”

Jaime just sighed. Yeah his life was pretty good right now.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	8. Blow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gets a B – but Bronn gets an A+!

Jaime bounced up the pathway to the gatehouse, burst through the door and grinned at his almost-naked professor.

“I did it!” he smiled as he quicklygot undressed. “Got a B on my first major assignment despite having to work with a bunch of idiots.”

Bronn folded his arms and arched an eyebrow at the student.

“And?” he asked.

“Uh, the blow-job?” Jaime asked, his smile fading. “You promised if I got at least a B....”

“That was only on your _first_ assignment”, Bronn countered. “It wasn't a roll-over until you hit the mark.”

Jaime felt his lip quivering. He looked piteously at the professor.

“Bronn!” he not-whined. “Please!”

The professor sighed.

“I _suppose_ you've earned it”, he admitted grudgingly. “Let's go to the gym.”

Jaime looked at him in such adorable confusion, the professor was sorely tempted to abandon his scruples and fuck him right there in the hallway. The boy deserved better though, and he led the way down to the basement.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime was gonna _die!_

He was standing on a gym mat, his hands high above his head gripping a pair of wooden rings that were about as rock-hard as the cock stretching out in front of him. And Bronn had barely touched him yet!

“So beautiful, princess”, Bronn grinned as he walked around admiring the student. “And all mine!”

“Please!” Jaime begged. “Just do it!”

Bronn smirked and came round to his front again before kneeling between Jaime's legs (damn but he somehow managed to do even that elegantly!). The professor slowly licked his lips at the student's leaking cock and moved slowly forward.....

Jaime did not even see the finger until he felt a sudden tickle at the base of his cock. He screamed – thank God the gatehouse was so isolated – and came all over Bronn's grinning face, his body convulsing and writhing as he hung there.

The professor wiped himself clean and grinned again. Jaime was still gasping and, incredibly, was still hard.

“The joys of being a teenager”, Bronn grinned. “Minimal refractory period. 'Come' to daddy'.”

And with that he gently wrapped his lips around the end of Jaime's cock, eliciting another loud moan from the student. Seriously this man was gonna be the end of him.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

They showered together afterwards but having come three times in short order Jaime was not up to anything except being held and gently washed by someone determined to make him blush like never before as he praised the student's body. Then it was off to the bedroom for a much-needed lie-down.

“Don't forget, next week is when I have the builders in”, Bronn reminded him as he held the younger man. “Thursday and Friday, and they may need to work into Saturday if there are any problems.”

“I can't come over?” Jaime said, depressed.

“I'll text you if necessary”, Bronn promised. “They're good guys so I doubt they'll overrun. And I love my time with my kitten.”

Jaime pouted at the nickname although he was actually beginning to like it.

“You need to start thinking about how you want the rooms to look”, Bronn told him. “I'd go for nothing darker than a tinted white given how small the windows are, so we might go to the DIY place on Sunday and see what we can pick up as regards paint and accessories.”

“That would be nice”, Jaime said sleepily. He was exhausted after all he had been through, and though he never slept during the day as a rule, a nap looked very appealing just now.

“You can sleep, kitten”, Bronn promised him. “I'll keep watch over you.”

Jaime smiled and was under in less than two minutes, his last memory being Bronn stroking his hair and whispering how much he loved him. Even if he did insist on calling him 'kitten'!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	9. S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate encounter spoils an otherwise enjoyable day out.

Jaime really should have known. Things had been going so well that something bad was bound to happen sooner rather than later. But this soon?

Bronn had taken to demanding daily updates of his progress on his course, although at least he allowed the student to do it while cuddling and no, Jaime did not miss his manliness at all as the two lay in bed, the student plastered all along the professor's back while he read the student's work. Even Arthur had been impressed with the way that his room-mate had buckled down at his books of an evening although the bastard had said he would start calling him 'Cuddle Bunny' if Jaime ever went into details about things. All in all it was a happy time.

Until they went shopping that Saturday.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime was surprised when Bronn drove them past a well-known chain and on out of town.

“There's a smaller place run by a guy I know”, he explained, handling his SUV easily and smiling as the student openly leered at him. “Pete does hand-crafted furniture and makes his own paints. I want your room to be unique, like you kitten.”

Jaime did not even object to the nickname, even if his manliness was last seen looking into space flights to Mars.

“You know this Pete?” he asked casually.

The knowing smirk said that his real question had been spotted. Bronn chuckled.

“He's married with five kids”, he said. “Huge bear of a guy and definitely someone I'd fuck if I didn't have scruples about that sort of thing. Plus I've also got the most beautiful guy in the world beside me.”

Jaime flushed bright red.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Pete ran a small hardware store in the first town they reached. Jaime was entranced with a beautiful pine chest of drawers there but it was already destined for someone else as well as being too large, although the craftsman said he could create a smaller copy given time. They also chose a white paint with a hint of blue as well as some small decorations to go round the room.

On their way back into town they stopped at the chain store for some odds and ends as Jaime wanted a border to go round the room as well as a few paintings and posters. That, unfortunately, was where their luck ran out, for round one corner came a horribly familiar figure.

“Cersei”, Jaime said heavily, not even pretending to effect a smile.

“Brother dearest!” she simpered, moving straight in for a kiss. Jaime immediately dodged behind Bronn who quirked an eyebrow at the harridan. She looked sharply at him.

“Oh”, she said. “I see.”

“I would be careful what you 'see', woman”, Bronn said shortly. 

She smiled dangerously, waved at her still-hiding brother and waltzed off, a knowing grin on her face. Jaime sighed unhappily.

“You're related to that”, Bronn said sourly. “Ye Gods, you drew the shortest straw of all when it came to siblings, boy.”

“I did”, Jaime sighed. 

“Let's finish here and head off”, Bronn grinned. “There's a place a few miles north of town where, they say, lovers go to do some serious making out.”

Jaime smiled, happy again, and they resumed their shopping.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	10. Bugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only drawback about always thinking the worst about someone like Cersei Lannister is always being right.

Cersei looked up in surprise as her twin halted at her table in the dinner-hall. Jaime had the sort of look about him that did not bode well, and when he dropped something familiar on the table by her plate she knew why.

“Oh”, she said softly.

“Yeah, I found the bug you planted in my wallet”, her brother said angrily. “Wonderful what they can do these days. I might not have looked for it had I not asked myself the bleeding obvious question; what the fuck were you doing in any hardware store, let alone one I was in?”

She did not even bother to look apologetic.

“Just keeping tabs on my own dear brother”, she said airily. “You know what some predatory older men are like, Jaime dear.”

Her brother smiled knowingly.

“By the way”, he said, “that company you hired this from. They're gonna want it back, I suppose?”

“So?” she said.

“So”, he grinned, “I went to see a techy friend of mine before coming here. She managed to wire it up such that it sent a pulse back that's pretty much fried your precious equipment.”

She was horrified.

“That stuff cost over a thousand dollars!” she exclaimed. “No way can I afford that.”

He smiled sweetly at her.

“Look on the bright side”, he said. “My friend also managed to hack into where you rented it all from, and if you every try anything like that again then I will be sending the proof straight to Father. And then you will have to pay off your debts without your allowance, _dear sister!”_

He had wisely stepped back out of hitting distance, so she just ignored him.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime felt a lot happier as he went back to his room. It had actually been Bronn's friend Ailsa who had sorted all his tech problems, and she had also outfitted him with something to keep in his room so he could detect any further moves by his shrew of a sister. Honestly, of all the siblings in all the world he had to end up with her!

Arthur smiled at his return.

“So how's the great makeover going?” he asked.

“We can't start until the builders are done”, Jaime said, “and they recommended a week after just to let the house settle and see if there are any unexpected problems. But the weekend after after next I'll be spending painting.”

His friend knew him too well. Arthur just sighed.

“It's not just going to be overalls you'll be missing, will it?” he asked.

Jaime just smiled, and dodged the cushion his friend threw at him.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	11. Thongs And Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister discovers that there are stages beyond being totally naked.

Jaime let out a moan as Bronn sidled by him again and ran a hand along his butt-cheek. Seriously, this was his life?

The professor had suggested that he might expect the student to paint his room while naked, but in the two weeks they had had to wait he had come up with something that, incredibly, was even worse. Jaime was painting his future room while wearing what had to have been the skimpiest thong in existence whose straps...... seriously, they went _everywhere!_

“Such a beautiful package”, Bronn muttered. “And I get to unwrap it later.”

“Won't take long”, Jaime managed, trying to steady his breathing at the older man's constant touches and looks. “One stud and it's open.”

“You're right”, Bronn conceded. “But I recall that on your yellow list you said that panties and lingerie were something you might try. You can get lacy male lingerie online these days, you know.”

Jaime shuddered. If this went on King James was going to burst out by himself!

There was a click from behind him, and he glanced round to see Bronn was using his phone camera.

“Room with a view!” the professor grinned. “I needed a new wallpaper.”

Jaime had landed himself with a complete pervert here! Praise the Lord!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

What with certain distractions caused by certain underwear items and certain horndog professors, it took Jaime all day to get the room painted, and Bronn invited him to spend the night. He duly texted Arthur that he would not be back until the morning and his reply – seriously, how could his friend be that lewd using only punctuation marks? - then Bronn treated him to pizza which he got to eat while cuddling his professor. And yes, still wearing that damn thong which was really riding up by this time.

“You know you said you'd also try vibrators”, Bronn said casually as if discussing one's choice of sexual aids over pizza was somehow the norm. “I saw one the other day that can be set to go off randomly.”

“Why?” Jaime asked.

“I was thinking you could wear it all night.”

Looking back Jaime was sure the bastard only said that to grab himself the last slice of pizza while the student gasped at the idea. That was just.... disturbingly exciting.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Much as Jaime would have loved to spend his Sunday cuddling with his professor and nothing else, he did have another essay to write. And he had to talk to Arthur about a general studies project that they had been paired on and which would be marked by the terrible Madam Glick, or Cersei Mark Two as Jaime was already beginning to think of her.

“I'm proud of you that you're keeping up with your work”, Bronn told him, kissing him lightly after Jaime had very reluctantly said that he had to be off. “And if you get an A on your main course I will give you a massage.”

That sounded tempting, Jaime thought, those calloused hands running all over his body.

“Provided that you keep the thong on for the rest of today”, Bronn added.

“Okay.”

“And that you don't come until midnight.”

Jaime shook his head at his lover.

“Unlike _someone_ I could mention I am not that much of a horndog”, he protested.

“We'll see”, Bronn smiled.

Jaime wondered as he pulled his clothes (slowly) back on, enjoying the leering looks from his professor. What had he meant by that?

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

He found out exactly twenty-one minutes later when he was setting out his work for his essay and his phone buzzed. Another message from Bronn and.... what the fuck?

It wasn't just a message. The photo attached was a very obviously naked Bronn pleasuring himself in the same bed that Jaime had not long left. Suddenly the student was rock hard. Again.

Bronn's torturing only increased as the afternoon progressed, the sheet getting lower and lower with each shot. Worse, when Arthur came in for their joint work his friend somehow knew that something was up – no, _apart_ from that! - by the way that Jaime reddened every time his phone buzzed.

“You're both perverts”, his friend sighed.

“Yeah”, Jaime agreed. “Life's good, isn't it?”

After a couple of hours Arthur went out again and Jaime checked his phone to find that the pics had been joined by a video of Bronn.... now that was just blatantly unfair, especially when he had looked into the camera after coming and winked at Jaime.

One locked bathroom door and three minutes later, what was left of Jaime texted his lover back with 'you win'. Bronn replied immediately.

'I won the minute I saw you.'

Jaime's manliness was now seriously considering Jupiter, but whatever. He was really happy.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	12. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aime is reduced to a happy pile of goo – and there's not even any sex!

Bronn grinned at the sight of the broken student lying on his massage table. He had generously agreed that despite the young beauty having come in his thong, the A he'd scored for his essay did entitle him to a massage. And Jaime had kissed him and then flushed all over. The boy was even more beautiful when he was happy and Bronn wanted to keep him that way. Forever.

He was pretty sure Jaime Lannister was happy now even if he would not be capable of movement any time soon. The boy was lying naked on the massage table, spend from his two orgasms (thus far) across his chest and his cock still hard and leaking. Bronn grinned and ran his hand down the inside of his lover's thigh, earning yet another pleasured moan.

“Killing me!” Jaime gasped. “Bronn!”

“Think what the actual sex will be like”, the professor grinned. “You'll need the rest of the holiday to get over it!”

There was the most infinitesimal of pauses before the next pleasured moan, but Bronn spotted it.

“What is it, kitten?” he asked, enjoying his lover's pout of displeasure at the nickname.

Jaime hesitated.

“I.... will get to take you some time?” he asked tremulously.

“'Course”, Bronn grinned. “Always assuming that you can get it up again after I've gotten every last bit of come out of you first.”

“Braggart”, Jaime muttered sounding almost sleepy.

He yelped as Bronn suddenly tweaked both his nipples at one and the same time, his cock twitching valiantly in an attempt to come again. That old joke about coming on empty and hurting on full was true, dammit!

“I always follow through”, Bronn said. “Now, let's turn you over and start on your back, eh?”

Jaime struggled, but he did not even have the strength left to turn himself over so looked piteously at his smirking lover. Bronn chuckled but helped him, so Jaime chose to forgive him even for the snort of laughter when the boy rolled into his front then yelped as his impossibly tender cock _hurt!_

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Arthur Dayne was studying in his room when there was a knock at the door. Opening it he was surprised to see Bronn standing there.

“Jaime's in class”, he said.

“I know”, the professor said. “It was you I wanted to talk to.”

Arthur ushered him inand they both sat down.

“The college cleared my room for Jaime to move in”, Bronn said, “which leaves you.”

“Eh?” Arthur was confused.

“If Jaime moves out you'll likely get someone else in his place”, Bronn said. “You know they're short of rooms and there's still over a dozen students in the emergency accommodation they set up next to the gym.”

Arthur's eyes widened.

“You're not suggesting I move in with you both?” he asked, shocked. “I mean, I'm happy for you and all but I don't want to hear... see.... you know.”

Bronn chuckled at the guy's embarrassment.

“There's a single room just become available because the guy has moved back East”, he said. “Over in Hereford; you know that's supposed to be for juniors and seniors only but I can get you in rather than risk you getting someone unknown here.”

Arthur smiled.

“Thanks”, he said. “I'd appreciate that.”

The professor smirked.

“Though I could suggest to Jaime that if you were ever up for a threesome....”

“Hey!”

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime was delighted when he heard what his lover had done for his friend, although Bronn's other suggestion.... not in a million years. The professor was his and his alone, and he was not sharing him with anybody!

Cersei had come over to see him the day before but luckily he had been out and Arthur had refused to let her into the room. She had texted him to complain but he had ignored her. His life was good right now and she was the last thing that he needed.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	13. Level One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister's lover is a horny, perverted bastard. Praise the Lord!

“You”, Arthur whispered, leaning over to Jaime's desk, “are disgusting!”

Jaime did not even attempt to nod as his eyes watered. What the fuck had he been thinking?

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

It had started with Bronn cuddling him as per usual; Jaime seemed to need the professor even more now he had moved in with him and they ate breakfast side by side with Bronn's solid thighs touching the student's and Jaime feeling that terrible supreme happiness that made him fret over just how far the fall back to normality might be. And then Bronn had suggested that he had something Jaime might like to try and was he up to it?

Some hours later and Jaime was certainly up to it. One part of Jaime was so up to it he could probably have sliced bricks with the damn thing! Bronn's 'something' had been a dildo, not as large as the professor himself but, as Jaime had known from one look, with a curvature and protrusions that would make its presence all too clearly felt. And then Bronn had suggested that if the student wore it all day, he would take him for a swim in the Columbia River that ran not far from the town.

A naked swim!

How Jaime had got through his general studies with the harridan Madam Glick he did not know, and worse, Cersei had come over to speak to him afterwards about going home for Thanksgiving (as if Jaime would ever be giving thanks for _his_ family, let alone going anywhere with her!). Somehow he had gotten through it and now he had his third lecture of the day. Plus the thought of Bronn wearing that minuscule scrap of cloth he'd called a swimming costume.....

He made the mistake of shifting on his chair and nearly cried out in shock. This could not be worse!

The lecturer was showing them a video and Jaime became distracted by the people passing by on the path that ran outside the lecture hall. He was not normally this inattentive – except one of those figures was more than a little familiar. Bronn?

The professor grinned and held something up. Jaime squinted; it looked like some sort of TV remote. Then Bronn fiddled with the thing.

The dildo inside Jaime Lannister was, he found out at that precise moment, rather more. It juddered into life and he had to actually screw his eyes tight to fight back against the pressure that was doing things to his prostate that were surely illegal. When he opened them again the bastard was walking off, but his phone buzzed with a text message. Carefully opening it, he read:

_'That was Level One.....'_

Jaime Lannister prayed harder than he had ever done in his young life!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

It took Jaime twice as long to undress as per usual that evening, mainly because the horny bastard stood leaning against the door frame kept playing with his remote, and every time he did Jaime would shriek and glare at him. Yet when Bronn held out his arms to him once he was done, the student all but ran (okay, limped) into them.

His manliness was last seen heading past Pluto.

“Nearly there, princess”, Bronn grinned.

Jaime frowned, not that with both his arms firmly around the fully-clothed professor the bastard would have noticed.

“What do you mean?” he grumbled, not even bothering to object to the nickname that he may have been getting quite fond of. 

“I said you had to keep it in all day”, Bronn said, and Jaime could somehow hear the smirk in the bastard's voice. “That means until bedtime. Fancy a go on the rowing machine?”

“Bronn!”

Jaime would have scowled, but the gentle way in which the professor was playing with his hair made him decide against it. 

“I've got to do some studying”, he said at last. “You're not gonna... you know?”

“Not when you're working”, Bronn promised. “Pizza at eight? It's home-made.”

Jaime smiled.

“Sounds good”, he said.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

It was, but not before some bastard had used the remote on him while he had been coming down the damn stairs. He had given his lover such a filthy look for that, but some petting and cuddling while they ate sort of made up for it.

Alright, it made up for it completely. Satisfied?

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	14. In Harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonders of the Internet – sex toys by mail!

That weekend Bronn fulfilled his promise to Jaime by driving him to a quiet spot on the Columbia River where they could bathe naked. And the horny bastard then said he bet that despite the freezing waters he could still get the student to come. And Jaime had.

Three times! Little wonder he had yelped when he had got back into Bronn's SUV!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

It was about a week later. Jaime was eating breakfast which may or may not have consisted of French toast cut into hearts – his man was such a sap at times! - when Bronn suddenly spoke up.

“Oh, I ordered it.”

Jaime looked at him in confusion.

“Ordered what?” he asked.

“The combination leather harness and cock ring you were looking at the other day.”

The student flushed bright red. Bronn chuckled.

“Horny little cunt”, he smiled. “I wondered why you went so red when you were at your laptop the other week so I checked your history when you were done. Good taste by the way; I like it that the ring is the sort that will break when you get too hard. And with me sexting you all the time you'll be wearing it, _hard_ you will be!”

Jaime shuddered pleasurably.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

For Bronn Blackwater, there were some hard parts – all right, apart from that one! - about his relationship with the beautiful Jaime Lannister right now. The most obvious was that he wanted the boy so badly, especially knowing that if he suggested full-on sex Jaime would likely be upstairs faster than an Olympic sprinter. But knowing what he did about Jaime's past – Arthur had been a good friend in telling him that and Bronn was pleased that he'd settled into his new room – he knew that he needed to take things slowly. The mental abuse the boy had suffered at the hands of his family, abuse Bronn knew about and which he supposed explained why the Adonis was so happy to just cuddle him for hours on end, or for them to just lie together on the bed doing their respective tasks – that meant he deserved the best. And if that meant Bronn always seeing him off of a morning and then jerking off his frustrations in a late shower, so be it.

As was said, some very, _very_ hard parts! He could've done press-ups on The Bronnster™!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

The harness arrived on the last day of the month and Bronn smiled at Jaime shaking when he unwrapped it. Despite the rough appearance it was surprisingly soft and the student looked eager to try it on, then embarrassed at said eagerness.

“You're so cute, princess”, Bronn teased. “And I love it when you blush so prettily.”

Jaime contrived to blush even more, and Bronn gently placed the harness to one side before pulling the student into an embrace. The happy sigh he got as Jaime wrapped his arms around him was both satisfying and heartbreaking.

“I think a test”, Bronn said after a time. “We need to go shopping this afternoon. If you wear this and can keep from coming while we're out, I'll jerk you off in the shower later.”

He grinned as he felt Jaime getting hard at that.

“And then tomorrow I'll wear it all day”, he said. 

“I'm dropping by for a study session tomorrow, remember?” Jaime reminded him.

“I know”, Bronn said. “And I'll be doing the whole session naked except for the harness!”

'Student dies of unexplained seizure', Bronn thought as Jaime actually whined. He could see the headline now.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime shot his lover a death-glare which, if there had been any justice in the world, would surely have felled him on the spot. Unfortunately there was no justice in the world.

“You”, he muttered, “are a bastard!”

Bronn smirked, and reached forward to a shelf full of colored dildos.

“What?” he said innocently. “Did I not say we were shopping here?”

“You did not!”

The professor ran his hand up a purple dildo that was almost as thick as Jaime's thighs. The student shuddered as Bronn moved closer; all his blood seemed to be fighting to get into his lower brain.

“And come”, Bronn whispered quietly.

And to his eternal mortification Jaime Lannister did just that, right there in a damn sex shop! He stared at the smirking bastard, his eyes watering as he fought for composure.

“So beautiful for your daddy”, Bronn muttered. “I think I will give you that shower later, for my own pleasure as well as yours. Now let's see..... I think the Triple Extra Large one?”

Impossibly Jaime felt himself growing hard again. This guy was gonna be the death of him!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	15. In Harness Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's motivation, and then there's getting to suck your naked professor off in his room while he's wearing only a leather harness. Meanwhile Jaime's friend Arthur makes a rather untimely phone call.

The afternoon seemed to take forever to pass but finally it was four o'clock and Jaime was on his way to his appointment with Professor Blackwater, to inform him that he had indeed scored an A+ in his assignment. Even having a class with the ghastly Madam Glick could not get him down, and Arthur had rolled his eyes at his friend's ridiculousness.

Jaime was surprised to arrive at the door and find that it was marked to show Bronn was out. He knocked and called out, and was even more surprised when he heard the door being unlocked. Stepping through he found.....

Holy fuck!

Bronn was stark naked except for that harness, and Jaime could feel himself actually drooling as his lover locked the door and strode back to his chair, stroking one mightily impressive erection as he did so.

“My A+ student”, Bronn grinned. “Well? Gonna get naked, kitten?”

Jaime nodded fervently and fumbled with his suddenly difficult buttons as Bronn sat down and continued to stroke his dick. It seemed to take Jaime an age to get out of his clothes but finally he was naked and strode purposefully over to where Bronn was sat in his large padded chair. 

Jaime knelt down and eyed the huge cock hungrily. He leaned forward and licked a trail up one side, enjoying the shudder that this elicited from his lover. Bronn's knuckles had gone white as he gripped the arm-rests, the student noted.

“Come on!” Bronn growled.

“As you wish”, Jaime grinned, and swallowed his lover's cock down in one go. Bronn actually jerked on the chair as the student began to suck him off, and Jaime worked him harder and harder......

Incredibly, at that exact moment his phone rang. Jaime pulled off a shocked-looking professor, then grinned up at him.

“Don't go anywhere”, he said, crossing to take his phone out. He frowned at the screen and opened it.

“Adey?” he said.

“You said to call and remind you”, his friend said in what Jaime recognized as his Official Put-Upon Voice™. “Your father's birthday is next week and you have to send him a card.”

“Oh”, Jaime said. “Sure. Thanks.”

There was a horrible pause at the other end of the line.

“I didn't interrupt anything?” Arthur said.

Jaime grinned to where a still panting Bronn was looking wonderfully debauched. Though not as debauched as he would be in a few minutes' time.”

“Not much”, Jaime said cheerfully.

“Dirty fucker!” Arthur sighed.

“Just about to suck him off!” Jaime retorted. “Bye!”

He closed the phone before his friend could reply, then strode quickly back to kneel between his lover's legs.”

“Now”, he said hungrily. “Where were we?”

His lover shaking like that... very satisfying.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

There was probably something unhygienic about being cuddled by a lover while the spend of his recent orgasm covered both your face and his chest, but Jaime was too comfortable to care just now.

“So beautiful, kitten”, Bronn muttered.

“Not a kitten”, Jaime said halfheartedly.

“Really?” Bronn grinned. “Then why were you purring just now?”

Jaime scowled. That had not been purring. He had just been sighing happily.

“Do you want to go shopping with me next weekend?” Bronn asked idly.

“Back to the sex shop?” Jaime asked not at all hopefully. The professor chuckled.

“I meant for some Christmas decorations”, he said. “I never bothered living by myself, but now I have you I want to kiss you under the mistletoe.”

“Aww!”

“With the mistletoe just above your cock!”

Jaime sighed. His lover was incorrigible. 

Fortunately!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	16. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a romantic moment, and Bronn wears a hat.

Bronn smiled to himself at the whimpers coming from his lover as they decorated the house together. Jaime was wearing just a garland of red tinsel around his neck, but the student was clearly suffering as he looked across at his lover who was wearing nothing except for a Santa hat with a small jungly bell on the end of it. 

Said hat was _not_ on Bronn's head!

“Only a couple of weeks until term ends”, he said conversationally. “You got any more assignments due in?”

“What?”

The professor smiled. The boy was breathing harder now, and the fact that Bronn was making the hat rise was clearly Not Helping.

“You said you have another paper for that cow Glick”, Bronn said. “She not giving you any more trouble?”

“She wants to”, Jaime scowled, wiping away what was most definitely drool. “But no, and I'm doing this project with Toni who she gets on with. Cersei is heading home this weekend; she's got permission to leave early.”

Bronn chuckled.

“Must be nice to.... come early”, he sniggered.

Jaime glared at him.

“So”, Bronn said, “wanna get engaged next Tuesday?”

Perhaps he should have prepared his lover more for something like that. Jaime balked and all but fell into the tree he was (badly) decorating.

“Wh... wh... what?”

“Wanna get engaged next Tuesday?” Bronn repeated mildly, as if saying such a thing was perfectly normal. He toyed with the silver bell at the end of his hat and made it jingle, eliciting another moan from his lover.

“You”, Jaime grumbled, “Are trying to kill me through no sex!”

“Is it working?” Bronn asked with a smile.

“Yes, dammit!”

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime stared at his lover in confusion. He had not exactly expected a high-class jewelry store, but this place?

Bronn grinned as he led Jaime into a small workshop on the edge of town. Inside an old gray-haired guy was sat polishing a ring.

“Andy”, Bronn grinned. “Thanks for this.”

“No problemo”, Andy said. “Bet your gorgeous hunk here thought you were dragging him out to the woods so you could have your way with him.”

They both laughed as Jaime blushed. Andy passed over a set of papers.

“There's only four designs that work”, he said. “I reckon a week to do the whole thing.”

“What thing?” Jaime asked, confused. Bronn gestured to the papers.

“Andy does stainless steel rings”, he explained, “and makes one large ring about half an inch wide with one of these patterns. Then he cuts it in halt to make two perfectly matching rings.”

“That's so romantic!” Jaime said.

His manliness was last seen passing Alpha Centauri. And accelerating.

“Moving swiftly on”, Andy said, grinning at the student's obvious embarrassment. “Which one do you like?”

Jaime looked at the four patterns.

“What's that one?” he asked, pointing to the third one.

“Alternating alphas and omegas, showing that the two are the beginning and end for each other”, Bronn said.

Jaime just shook his head at him.

“Romeo Blackwater”, he sighed.

“That makes you Juliet”, Bronn retorted. “I wonder how you'd look in a dress?”

Jaime coughed sharply.

“You”, he grumbled once he had recovered, “have a filthy mind!”

“Aye”, Bronn agreed. “As you'll be finding out _very_ soon!”

Jaime shook his head at him but looked over the designs once more before choosing the Greek one.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

They were on their way back to the gatehouse when Jaime realized something.

“No ring today, then”, he sighed.

Bronn grinned and gestured to a small bag in the well between the seats. Jaime reached down and opened it, then turned bright red.

“Andy engraved two cock-rings for us”, he smirked. “The extendable sort. Can't wait to get back and fit yours on while you try to carry on decorating.”

For Jaime Lannister it was a very long and very hard ride home!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	17. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Blackwater is somewhat of a tease. And the ocean is somewhat wet.

Bronn grinned as Jaime hesitated at the door of the medical center.

“What is it?” he asked.

“What if they found something?” Jaime asked worriedly. “We'd have to wait another three months.”

“The odds are more than a hundred thousand to one against”, Bronn said dismissively. “And there's no-one in there; it's Christmas Eve and Geoff said he'd be opening up the place just for us.”

Jaime nodded still looking uncertain, and they went inside.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Barely half an hour later it was a very different Jaime who all but bounced out of the center.

“Clear!” he grinned. “So tomorrow we do it!”

“Aye”, Bronn grinned as they got into the car. “And I've got something for you 'specially.”

Jaime looked at the brown bag in the rest between the seats, then picked it up and looked inside. And promptly went white.

“Ye Gods, what the fuck is _that?”_ he demanded.

“Something I'll be putting in you after dinner this evening”, Bronn said with an easy smile. “Want you nice and loose for tomorrow, princess.”

Jaime shuddered. That..... thing had to be at least eight inches long, and worse, it had protrusions all the way along its purple length. Bronn was seriously trying to kill him!

He was so damn lucky!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Some bastard horny professor had 'forgotten' to mention that attached to the Purple Peril was a very solid cock-ring, which meant that Jaime would not be getting any relief any time soon. Thankfully a long evening of cuddling and watching mindless TV lay ahead, and he might just get through it.

“So beautiful”, Bronn muttered as Jaime tried not to shift awkwardly on his seat. “Pass the chips?”

Jaime instinctively reached over his lover only for his insides to catch fire yet again. He moaned piteously, but some more cuddling helped him through it.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

“I hope I live through this!” Jaime grumbled as he flicked off the TV. “Time to turn in for the night.”

“Aye”, Bronn grinned. “Bet you're dreading what comes next.”

“You fucking me at long last?” Jaime said laconically. “Not a chance!”

The professor smirked.

“I meant before that”, he said. “The stairs!”

Jaime's eyes widened. Nigh on twenty stairs with that thing inside of him..... oh fuck!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

What was left of Jaime Lannister lay in his lover's arms, a huge purple dildo still inside of him, a cock-ring preventing his aching cock from any release, and just grateful that at least Bronn had wiped him down. Jaime would not have had the strength to lift the damn cloth!

“Christmas is nearly here”, Bronn grinned. “Just think – all the way from tomorrow through to New Year's Eve, and I'll be fucking you all the way!”

Jaime frowned.

“Why only then?” he asked.

“Because we're going to welcome in the New Year with you fucking me o' course”, Bronn said simply.

Yup, definitely trying to kill him!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	18. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do.

_”For God's sake just fuck me!”_

Jaime writhed beneath his lover's attentions but still the bastard would not seal the deal. Bronn had woken him – well, the clock said half an hour ago so it was clearly lying – and had moved him onto his back, but instead of taking him as promised had spend an eternity worshiping the student's body until Jaime was seriously considering switching to carpentry as his major as he would not have needed to buy a hammer! And even now with him on all fours beneath the horndog, Bronn was _still_ not doing it.

Fuck getting married, he wanted a divorce!

“So beautiful”, Bronn muttered as Jaime finally felt the dildo being removed only to be replaced with a blissfully warm sensation. “And so mine!”

And with that he began to push in. And in. And in. And in.

Jaime cried in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he was taken apart; he had known his lover was hung but actually feeling The Bronnster™ inside of him was more than he could have imagined. His cock strained against the ring holding his release back, not helped by Bronn's gentle teasing along its length. He was gonna die through sex and, while that was definitely the way to go some day, he did not want that to be any time soon.

Finally Bronn was fully in, pausing to give the now crying student time to adjust.

“'Kay?” the professor asked.

“I will be when you actually start fucking me”, Jaime muttered.

“As you wish”, Bronn said.

And with that he thrust even deeper into the younger man, finally striking Jaime's prostate. It was so mind-blowing that Jaime did not even feel the ring being removed until he realized that Bronn was jerking him off and he was coming his brains out through his dick, screaming his blessed release to the world. He was dimly aware of Bronn coming inside of him – with both of them having been certified clean condoms had not even been considered – and then Jaime collapsed onto the bed spent, his lover falling untidily on top of him.

“Horny little cunt!” Bronn muttered. “Ready for Round Two?”

Jaime just moaned.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

In fact what came next was a long and pleasurable soak in the bathtub, to which Jaime did _not_ have to be supported as he was quite capable of walking thank you very much. He just allowed Bronn to hold him as he walked there because ehe was nice like that. And the clocks in this place were terrible; he surely did not spend nearly an hour just wrapped in his lover's arms in the heated tub. Then it was down Mount Everest (aka the stairs) to lunch which, Jaime was more than a little surprised, was a full Christmas dinner.

“Was that our visitors earlier?” he asked. Bronn nodded.

“Jeff and Mary who live in the other gatehouse”, he said. “I tutored their son at a difficult time for them all, and they said they would cook a dinner for us today and for New Year's Day.”

“Nice of them”, Jaime said appreciatively.

“Very”, Bronn agreed. “To mark the two days when we fuck each other for the first time!”

As Jaime had thought, a total horndog. Praise the Lord!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

After dinner Jaime took a much-needed nap the professor took the chance to return the plates to his friends. When he came back and roused his lover, Jaime needed only one look to know how the rest of the day was going to go. And he was right; Bronn insisted on stripping him right there in the lounge and fucking him on the sofa, then walking him upstairs to their bedroom while impaled on his cock. Jaime had come several times in the process, not helped by some horndog reminding him that walking the student _down_ the stairs would be even, ahem, harder.

Praise the Lord again!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	19. Christmastide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's theorizing looks set to be proven correct.

Despite the professor's assurances that he really looked forward to their switching roles in the New Year, Jaime was fast beginning to think that Bronn was determined to leave him so sexually exhausted by the end of the year that the student would not have been able to do anything. The number of times Bronn had made him come on Boxing Day alone – surely the male body did not have that much come in it?

And there was definitely a lot of truth in that old phrase about 'coming on empty and hurting on full'. Bronn could make him hard just by looking at him, and Jaime had cried more than once as his broken body had struggled to find something in the tank. Not to mention that every morning he awoke to find himself being fingered open and Bronn thrusting into him, muttering 'good morning' as he did so.

It sure beat an alarm clock!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Sunday. The day of rest. Or as it turned out this week, the day that Jaime got no rest whatsoever. It began as per usual with him being fucked awake, but once Bronn was done he stayed inside him.

“Bathroom and food breaks only today, boy”, he whispered in his lover's ear. “Otherwise I want to spend as much as the day as possible inside of you!”

Jaime shuddered, then moaned as Bronn gently teased his limp cock. He knew he only had to say the word 'no' and his lover would stop, but despite his body aching in parts he had not even known that he had, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to be quite literally fucked into exhaustion.

_What was he turning into? And why hadn't he tried to become it sooner?_

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

New Year's Eve at last, and what was left of Jaime was nibbling at a pizza. The fact he was in the gymnasium harness and Bronn was fucking away at him almost absentmindedly was.... very nice.

“You're taking it easy on me today”, Jaime observed. “Giving me at least a chance to recover.”

“O' course”, Bronn smiled. “We'll have a nice long nap this afternoon, kitten, and some gentle making out all evening.”

Jaime did not even try to protest at the nickname. And he really wished his body would not betray him by blushing like that.

“Nice”, Jaime sighed.

“Then we'll welcome in the New Year in here with me in the harness and you fucking me as the ball drops!”

Jaime nearly choked on his pizza!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	20. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the Christmas holidays, and Jaime is sure something happened. If only what was left of him could remember.....

“So", Bronn grinned as he worked between Jaime's legs. “Happy now?”

Jaime would have glared at him, but he was not sure he could manage the muscle coordination necessary. And the cooling unguent that Bronn was applying to his abused cock was heavenly, so he graciously let it slide. 

He would make the smirking bastard pay for it somehow, though!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

The first time he'd fucked Bronn, all the way through the New Year celebrations, had been great. The man was incredibly tight but Jaime had assumed that like with him, enough fuckings would loosen him up a bit. But apparently not. Here they were on the Twelfth Day of Christmas and King James was received some desperately needed R&R courtesy of the cooling unguent that his far-sighted lover had laid in, and that Jaime would have paid a year's allowance for just now.

Seriously, Jaime had looked forward to being the man in charge here – except that even when it was his cock buried in Bronn, the horny and impossibly tight professor had maintained control, drawing our orgasm after orgasm until Jaime had felt just as drained as he the first part of the Christmas holiday, some ten thousand or so years ago. And the fact that Bronn somehow knew the sensitive parts that made him come every time? He was gonna start wearing something over his nipples to stop the teasing bastard tweaking them and making him come so hard that he had screamed and come close to passing out.

Alright, but it had only been a few seconds. 

Shut up!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

When Bronn had suggested a walk in the snow, Jaime had looked at him as if he had gone start staring mad. Come on, with all the soreness Down There? Jaime was not wearing clothes any time soon, thank you very much.

That was until Bronn had dug out something that had Jaime getting so hard again so fast, it had _hurt!_

 _Kilts?”_ he exclaimed, his eyes watering as most of his blood headed south.

“Think of all that cool air circulating around King James”, Bronn grinned. “Then we can go out on the garden and make a snowman.”

“Sounds a bit childish”, Jaime said, although the idea had some appeal to him.

“And I can suck you off while you stand there in your kilt!”

Seriously, the man was trying to kill him!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime was silently thankful that Bronn's garden was not overlooked, and short of Google choosing this moment to take their overhead shots no-one was likely to see the all too anatomically correct snowman they had built. He had thought Bronn a bit of an idiot for not wearing gloves – until he had found out just where those cold hands were heading! But not even Bronn's ice-cold hands tweaking his nipples could get a rise out of King James. Poor guy had been well and truly dethroned!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	21. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime makes a small, tiny, almost infinitesimal mistake.

It was one of those things which had seemed almost too good to be true. And it was.

Jaime's excellent (if somewhat sore) start to the New Year had been made even better when he had returned to class and discovered that the obnoxious Ms. Glick had departed to Oregon where she had been offered a fellowship at some luckless college in Portland. The student felt sorry for all those she would doubtless bore rigid, but he had suffered his turn so there.

However, the harridan's replacement was a handsome Dutchman called Martin van der Walk, who of course Cersei immediately latched on to and, much to Jaime's amusement, was very firmly rebuffed. Which was great – except the new professor seemed instead to prefer the other Lannister. Still, with Jaime's looks that was perfectly understandable.

Bronn, however, did not seem to find it 'understandable'

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime mentioned the new professor over dinner that evening – naked dinner, of course – and it was some time before he caught on to his lover's anger.

“What?” he asked. “I was only window-shopping.”

“I'm possessive over what's mine, Jaime”, Bronn growled, “and that includes 'window-shopping'. Don't push me or we'll both regret it.”

“What?” Jaime asked teasingly. “You gonna fuck me good and hard again?”

Too late he caught his lover's anger. His eyes widened in alarm.

“Safeword!” Bronn snarled.

“Just 'no'”, Jaime managed. “Bronn....”

“Upstairs! Now!”

Jaime grabbed a last mouthful of garlic bread and fled, making sure to only grin when he was safely on the stairs. A possessive Bronn was always fun!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Some time later, the student was really regretting his sass. Far from the usual fucking, Bronn had thrown him over his lap and spanked him hard and fast. And to Jaime's mortification that alone had been enough to make him come time and again, his shame made worse by the fact that when Bronn stopped on more than one occasion to ask him if he wanted this to stop, the student had begged him to continue. So Bronn had. And then he had fucked Jaime almost raw, his thighs thumping against Jaime's still red ass as he staked his claim on his lover time and again.

And then, having surely drained every last bit of both come and standards out of his lover, Bronn had lain him out and started applying the healing lotion to Jaime's backside which was surely glowing enough to be seen from the main college buildings, before pulling his lover on top of him to save him from the friction of the sheets. Jaime could surely not have been more humiliated.

Well, apart from the small matter that as they lay there he had maybe just possibly asked Bronn if they might do that again some time. Soon. But that obviously didn't count.

Shut up!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	22. Day Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter snows bring an unexpected day together for Jaime and Bronn.

Jaime snuggled closer to his lover, letting out a happy sigh - _not_ a purr! - when his lover played with his hair. While out for a walk yesterday he had suggested to Bronn that he was considering getting it cut, and the horny bastard had immediately said that he loved the long hair, especially the way it swung from side to side while Jaime was getting fucked. He was such a horndog.

Praise the Lord!

They were enjoying a lazy day in bed as a heavy storm had blown in the night before and blanketed the whole town. It had been snowing on and off for a week but the end of January had brought three days of heavier falls topped off by last night's, and both men had already received the emails canceling all classes.

“Not that you'll be laying off the studying, kitten”, Bronn said with a lazy smile. “You've that essay to get done and today's a perfect chance to work on it.”

“How am I gonna do that with you distracting me all the time?” Jaime yawned.

“'Cause a _good_ student should be able to cope with such things”, Bronn said. “For one thing, you should be able to make notes with the large vibrator inside you.”

And Jaime was suddenly short of breath. Dammit.

“The one I can operate from downstairs”, Bronn grinned. “And if you can get the rough draft done by dinner, we'll send out for pizza.”

Jaime pouted.

“Hawaiian?” he asked hopefully, glad that he had not yet resorted to batting his eyelashes at his lover.

“Weirdo wanting fruit on pizza”, Bronn sighed. “Alright.”

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Seriously, did his horny lover have some sort of mind-reading abilities? Every time Jaime got into his essay notes and was considering some difficult point, the vibrator buried inside him would come to life. Bronn would sometimes only use the lowest setting which, while it had Jaime hard enough to cut bricks, was tolerable, but sometimes amp it up one level each minute in a way that had Jaime moaning loudly. Worse, his lover had insisted on leaving the door open so he could hear Jaime's sufferings.

Worst of all, Bronn had been his usual insufferably considerate self and had left his lover the hand-bell so he could ring if it became too much for him. Yet Jaime didn't want to, even if he kept having to stop every now and again – and again – to clean himself up and try to reassemble his scattered wits.

He wiped his latest spend off his notes and did not at all grin inanely when he heard Bronn calling out, 'you alright, kitten?'

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

There was something sinfully wonderful about eating Hawaiian pizza, garlic bread and wings with his lover hand-feeding him. Not that he was unable to lift something as heavy as a pizza slice – look, he _could_ have managed it – but the caring way in which Bronn whispered how much he loved him while playing with his hair? And that reminded him; he needed to get some more hay-fever medication; his eyes were watering again.

Shut up!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	23. Groundhog Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. When WILL Jaime learn?

When it came to tests and exams, Jaime Lannister had always scored among the very brightest students in his year.

_So why had he been so damn stupid?_

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

One of the things Bronn insisted on – alright, apart from the hot sweaty sex and the ridiculous pet names that Jaime may have sort of perhaps liked just a bit – was debriefing the student after each new thing they tried, so he could see if Jaime had really liked it. Mostly the answer was yes or occasionally hell yes, and the younger man also liked that they always did this naked with Bronn gently playing with his lover's hair.

Whatever the horndog professor claimed it was _still_ not purring!

After the day in which the vibrator had been activated at random times leaving Jaime so drained that he was sure he would never come again, Bronn had asked if he had really liked it. Jaime, in a moment of supreme stupidity, had wondered what it would be like if he had known the shock was coming and if that would have only made matters worse. Which was why Groundhog Day, appropriately enough, saw Jaime currently sat in a lecture hall anxiously eyeing his phone as it approached the half-hour.

“You”, Arthur whispered from the next desk”, “are disgusting!”

“I know”, Jaime whispered back, his shuddering only increasing as the second count moved closer and closer to zero......

The sensation began deep inside him yet was intense; Bronn had apparently tired of the low settings he had used earlier. And this was a new vibrator that the horndog professor had bought, shorter than the first but curved and with protrusions that were designed to destroy his poor victim's prostate. Jaime fought to suppress a whine and concentrated hard on the very empty notepad before him. He had not been in any fit state to take notes recently.

Mercifully the professor finished her spiel and dismissed the students. Less mercifully, Jaime had another moment of less than mental brilliance when he stood up far too fast and actually had to bite his lip to stop from crying out. Only a timely cough from his friend distracted those around from catching his distress, and he was able to pull himself together with an effort.

Twenty nine and a half minutes to the next torture.

“You are probably going to Hell for this sort of thing”, Arthur said cheerfully as they walked to their next lecture. Well, Arthur walked; Jaime moved very, very carefully.

“Yup”, Jaime sighed. “But at least I'll have Bronn there with me!”

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime was not so far out of it to observe that Bronn was showing more than a little consideration for his schedule. The really powerful pulses came only at times when the professor knew he would be away from others, and he had insisted Jaime carry a set of wipes with him because..... well, because. 

The only really bad moment that day came back at the gatehouse. Jaime had judged he had just enough time to get home before the next pulse, but unluckily he ran into the mailman who had a parcel that, Jaime knew, they really did not want going back to the office. Unfortunately the guy was in a chatty mood and Jaime had only just left him when his time ran out again.

It took over a minute for what was left of Jaime Lannister to make it to the front door and manage the ordeal of opening it. And then to glare at the smirking bastard behind it!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	24. Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Blackwater reveals a surprising side to his character.

Bronn did not doubt that, if Jaime had been asked to describe his professor lover, the creative student could have come up with a whole range of words few of which wold have been repeatable. He also knew that relationships, like plants, needed constant care, so had devised something of a surprise for his lover that weekend.

On Friday he had told Jaime that they were going somewhere on Sunday so the student had better spend Saturday getting on top of his work. When Jaime had asked why, Bronn had just grinned lasciviously and suggested that someone would be getting on top of someone come Sunday alright, which had made the younger man blush deliciously. Bronn actually loved having Jaime go shopping with him – the student always pouted so deliciously when he wanted something, as if batting his eyelashes at the professor would always get him what he wanted.

That, and certain consequences arising thereof, was why they had been banned from the Wal-Mart on the mountain road.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Bronn was also something of a philanthropist and when he had the spare time would help out those of his friends who needed his help. That was why one of them had let him have the use of his retreat by a lake an hour's drive from the town, to which he and Jaime headed Sunday morning. The student stared at him happily from his seat, occasionally wincing as a change in position reminded him of Bronn's enthusiastic wake-up call. 

“And your friend does not mind you having his place?” Jaime asked as they walked up to an impressive log-cabin.

“I helped Tom's son get diagnosed as dyslexic when his teachers had given up on him”, Bronn explained. “He called me a sap for wanting to use it on Valentine's Day though.”

Jaime chuckled.

“So what do you have planned for our day in the wild?” he asked.

Bronn grinned as he opened the door to the place, led Jaime inside and dropped his bag on the floor.

“I brought some of our favorite toys”, he said. “It's nearly nine o'clock now, and for the next ten hours I'm yours any which way you want me. Free rein; do what you like with my body.”

The look of love he got for that was, he hoped, worth what he was about to subject himself to.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Some time later – don't ask when; Jaime's conception of time ended somewhere around that fifth orgasm – the student lay with the professor in his arms. Bronn was wearing his harness and had his plug keeping Jaime's seed inside of him, and Jaime was not at all crying because he was so damn happy. He was just... dammit, he was crying!

“We're alone”, Bronn said quietly. “You can just be you, princess.”

And so Jaime let himself be himself, sobbing his thanks onto his lover's chest as they lay together in the gathering gloom. And that smile stayed there all the way through to the next morning on which, Jaime found, normal service was resumed when Bronn fucked him awake before demanding the student go cook an early breakfast before they set off on the long drive back to college.

Jaime grinned the whole damn way!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	25. Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is 'motivated' to help others.

His new home town might be scenic and all that, Jaime had decided, but it was also damn bloody cold in winter! It had snowed on and off throughout February and the penultimate day of the month saw another heavy snowfall in the evening. Worse, it was a Friday so no classes were canceled. Dammit!

“I want to go into town tomorrow”, Bronn said as they lay in front of the fire, Jaime still not purring as the professor toyed with his hair. 

“Why?” the student not-whined. “You got all the shopping earlier.”

“I always go and dig out some of my friends' houses”, Bronn explained. “Some of them live alone and/or away from the main roads so they can get cut off for days.”

“Bronn Blackwater, the genuine good guy”, Jaime smiled, still not purring.

“You could always come and help me shovel”, Bronn suggested with a smile. “We'd get it done twice as fast then, and I could help you with your essay afterwards.”

“But it's cold”, Jaime protested.

“And I'd suck you off after each house?”

And once again Jaime was left short of breath. His lover was so.... so him!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

As Jaime had agreed to help – no, he had not been in the car complaining about Bronn taking so long; shut up! - the professor also agreed to treat him to lunch at the local pizzeria. Jaime was deeply grateful for that.

He was slightly less grateful at his lover's smirk when he saw down very, very carefully. Seriously, Bronn had seemed intent on sucking Jaime's brains out through his dick!

“You”, Jaime muttered, “are a pervert.”

“Strange”, Bronn grinned. “Don't remember you complaining. You want the buffet?”

Jaime was about to say yes when he worked it out. That would involve those concepts called 'standing up' and 'walking' after his ten thousand mile trk from the SUV. He looked piteously at his lover who chuckled at him.

“Hawaiian and that disgusting dessert pizza if they have it?”

“Please!”

Bronn chuckled but went to fetch their food. Jaime leaned back happily, then yelped again at the sudden soreness.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Thankfully Bronn's unique reward system came with a warm bath and some cooling lotion at the end of the day, which made Jaime croon happily as Bronn applied it to him. Even if the bastard then went and ruined the moment by asking if Jaime was up for one last blow-job. Jaime would not be 'up' for anything any time soon, thank you very much!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	26. Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is St. David's Day, and Bronn marks his Welsh heritage in his own inimitable way.

Jaime was still sore after all his snow experiences so he may or may not have been paying full attention to his lover. Which may or may not have been unfortunate.

“What?” he yawned.

“It's St. David's Day tomorrow”, Bronn repeated.

“So?”

“I'm one-quarter Welsh”, Bronn said, “even if my grandmother is from the most English bit of Wales. So I'll be wearing a daffodil tomorrow to mark the day.”

Jaime looked curiously at him. What was all this about?

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Mercifully as it turned out, Jaime did not have his first lecture until eleven the following morning. Which was just as well as Bronn's Welsh day seemed to have rendered him even hornier (if that were possible!) and his early morning alarm call turned into such an intense fucking that Jaime just drifted straight back to sleep, hoping his sex-maniac of a lover would have the decency to wake him later. And hopefully with enough time to he could get his limbs to cooperate with each other.

Fortunately Jaime's phone rang at five to ten, and he may or may not have grinned at the picture of Bronn wearing his stupid daffodil. That his manly lover could be such a complete sap was.... ugh, he would have to use the word. Cute!

Bronn also knew him well enough that a second call came through three minutes later, this time with a video attachment. Jaime groaned but dragged himself up and immediately texted back that he was awake and damn sore! Then he opened the video.

Bronn must have done it after his session that morning because he had videoed Jaime lying naked and broken in their bed, scanning his phone along the student's body until.....

Jaime nearly had a fit! Ye Gods, how had he not noticed Bronn sticking his daffodil in there?

He immediately texted Bronn again, telling his lover that he was an insatiable dirty bastard who should be ashamed of himself. And if he was smiling all the time he was texting, so what? He went off to shower.

When he got back there was another text waiting for him. Bronn told him to make sure that he wore the item in the bedside cabinet that day, Shuddering slightly – one never knew with Bronn – Jaime tentatively opened the cabinet and....

Oh come on!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Which was why what was left of Jaime Lannister was sat impaled on his lover while still wearing that ridiculous thong with the Welsh flag design. And the bastard currently fucking him almost absentmindedly had insisted on his walking right across campus to the professor's room after his lectures and then stripping off while Bronn ogled him so much that he had come from that alone. 

Well, that and his second thorough fucking of the day. His lover was so bad!

Praise the Lord!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	27. Give It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it requires is the right motivation......

Jaime had not thought that his lover could surprise him much any more – well, apart from the regular morning 'surprises' which left him barely able to walk some days – but really. Religion?

 _”You_ do Lent?” the student asked incredulously.

“I'm not religious”, Bronn admitted, “but it's a good opportunity to give up something for forty days and donate the money to charity.”

A sudden and horrifying image of what Bronn might consider giving up loomed in Jaime's mind and he shuddered. The professor, astute as ever, immediately opened his arms and Jaime all but ran into them, sighing happily as two strong arms pulled him close. There may or may not have been some happy purring (there was).

“I meant give up something extra, not something that's vital to both of us”. Bronn chuckled.

“Sex isn't vital”, Jaime muttered.

Bronn looked pointedly down to where Jaime was grinding hard against The Bronnster™. The student pouted but did not pull back from him.

“I'm gonna give up beer”, Bronn said, “and I'm putting the money aside for the Veterans' Center in town. I think you should give up pizza.”

“No fair!” Jaime protested. “I can't sit around while you have pizza all to yourself!”

“I'll give that up too, then”, Bronn grinned. “And as an added incentive, we'll mark the end of Lent by going to that Easter party being held on campus.”

“Not much of an incentive”, Jaime sighed.

“We'll be in Roman costume”, Bronn pointed out. “Then afterwards we'll come home and you can play the eager young auxiliary and I'll be the lustful skilled centurion testing your loyalty. Among other things!”

Jaime was suddenly short of breath.

“Although I may throw in an extra wrinkle or two”, the professor teased.

Once again, Jaime was sure that Bronn was trying to kill him through sex. Or the promise of sex. Whatever.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

“I'm surprised you said yes to giving up pizza”, Arthur said later as they walked to class. “You never had much willpower.”

Jaime blushed fiercely. His friend looked at him for a moment before he got it.

“Oh my God he 'talked' you into it, didn't he?” Arthur exclaimed.

“Actually there wasn't much talking involved....”

“I am disowning you!”

Jaime sniggered. It was worth a slight limp to see Arthur's face.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	28. Tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister needs help. He gets it from his favorite professor. And the help too.

Jaime hesitated only briefly before knocking at the door. Only a few days into Lent and giving up something as mundane as pizza was proving harder than he had thought. So Bronn had suggested.... a distraction.

“Come!” came a familiar voice.

One stark-naked student duly entered the room. His lover was sat in his large padded chair; Jaime noted with relief that he'd put the sides down.

“Mr. Lannister?” Bronn grinned. “What seems to be the trouble?”

The fact that the bastard, naked except for those impossibly hot gartered socks, was palming one might impressive erection caused what was left of Jaime's brain to short-circuit. Eventually he managed to speak.

“You said you might help me with, uh, study techniques sir”, he said, quietly proud that he was only trembling very slightly . His lover's impressive girth made his insides cringe, knowing full well what lay in his immediate future. Bronn eased back and gestured to his cock.

“Take a seat!” he grinned. 

Jaime carefully removed the large plug he'd been told to put in earlier. The last time he'd forgotten and made Bronn wait, the bastard had fingered him and made him come four times until the boy had, very rarely for their scenes, screamed for mercy. That his older lover had immediately taken him upstairs for a relaxing bath and held him in his arms, telling him over and over how proud he was of him – Jaime had felt unworthy of such love, but he craved it anyway.

The current smirk at his preparedness was still irritating, though!

He eased down onto The Bronnster™, relishing that feeling of utter fullness as his lover helped him adjust until he was comfortable. 

“You put the ring on as well”, Bronn grinned, running a calloused hand up Jaime's cock and making the student tremble. “Who's a _good_ boy for his daddy?”

Jaime blushed at the praise. Bronn was only a few years older than him but he played up his advantage for these scenes, which always left his lover so happy he felt he might just drip down the nearest drain. The horny bastard now filling him tweaked his nipples, eliciting a sharp yelp from his victim.

“I find it..... hard to pay attention in class”, Jaime managed, as his cock strained at the cock-ring. Sometimes Bronn would put an immovable one on him and see how long he lasted until be begged for release, but this one Jaime knew was triggered by the remote he could see in his lover's hand. At any moment release might come and he could well rupture himself if he was not careful. Although Bronn usually 'lent a hand'.

Usually.

“You need to focus more, boy”, Bronn said, deliberately moving just enough to torment his lover but not enough to hit that special place that The Bronnster™ was usually able to seek out and destroy with ease. “”Have you tried meditation?”

Jaime frowned, distracted.

“Would that help, daddy?” he asked.

He spotted the trademark grin a moment too late.

“I have a book on the subject you can borrow.”

And using his great strength Bronn stood up taking the younger man with him and pressing hard onto Jaime's prostate. The bastard must have triggered the released on the ring because he pulled the younger man to him and controlled his release as Jaime screamed, his spend cementing the two men together.

Bronn frowned.

“Bad boy!” he said reprovingly. “Remember last time you upset daddy?”

Jaime flushed bright red. Bronn had said he should tan Jaime's hind and, to the younger man's eternal shame, he had actually begged for it. Bronn had donned the professor's traditional black cap and gown (and nothing else!), and Jaime had had to spend the night lying on his gloriously sadistic lover as the weight of sheets on his still glowing backside? So not gonna happen! 

“Or I could set you another task, boy?” Bronn grinned. “Get me to come inside you before your time is up and I'll waive your punishment - _this_ time.”

Looking art the clock Jaime saw that he only had twelve minutes of his 'tutorial' left. He grinned and set to work.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime duly passed his tutorial. Twice. But he obviously needed more practice and told his professor-lover that he would be 'asking for help' the next evening.

“You will”, Bronn agreed. “I have a new super-fast vibrator that will definitely 'help' you reach perfection.”

Perfection, was Jaime's last thought as he dozed off in his lover's arms. Yeah, his life pretty much was that right now.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	29. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime comes up with the perfect birthday gift for Bronn – and it's not just that!

There were few things in this world that Bronn truly disliked (and quite a few of those could be found in the staff room!) but one of the things he had no time for was birthdays. So when another of the things loomed this month and Jaime offhandedly asked if there was anything he wanted, Bronn had simply quipped 'free rein to do what I want to you all that day'.

Jaime had still been recovering when Bronn had left to go to the bathroom, so the professor could smile unobserved.

Unfortunately Bronn's birthday fell on a Tuesday so Jaime suggested they use the Sunday after to mark it. And mark it they did; Bronn spent as much of the day inside his lover as he could, walking him up and down the stairs while Jaime clung to him and whispered how much he loved him even if he did keep trying to kill him. Which of course only made Bronn try even harder.

Horny little cunt must have known that would happen!

Finally they lay together at the day's end, Jaime curled up naked in his lover's arms in front of a lovely warm fire.

“I did actually get you something”, Jaime said shyly, “but I'm not sure if you'll like it.”

Bronn smiled and toyed with his lover's hair, eliciting what was most definitely a happy purr.

“Kitten”, he said softly, “I have you. You could've gotten me a lump of coal and I'd be happy.”

Jaime sniggered.

“On the table”, he said gesturing to the table by the chair. Bronn reached over and picked up a large brown envelope which he opened, then looked puzzled.

“Who the hell is Fido?” he asked.

“Our dog.”

Bronn looked at him uncertainly.

“Jaime.....”

“I know you said that with our lives at the moment a pet is the last thing we could cope with”, Jaime said quickly. “So I bought a life pet. There's this charity on the web; I had them checked out and they're legit. For a sum placed in a bank account they send a rescue dog to a place on the coast called Dog Heaven, a sort of retirement place where they can live out their days happy. They've got everything right down to a sensory garden, and maybe come summer we can go and see him.”

Bronn ruffled the student's hair and gently kissed him.

“I'm so lucky to have you”, he whispered. 

Jaime smiled.

“And later, I'll be having you again!”

“Bronn!”

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	30. Tartan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as if Jaime wants sex all the time (shut up!). But if Bronn will go and wear that bloody dress......

April had finally brought some warmer weather, or at least an end to the snows of winter. And Jaime had been looking forward to a quiet start to the week especially as the college was shut for the day and he had another essay to catch up on.

Unfortunately he would be doing it alone.

“Do you have to go out?” he not-whined as he lay face down in the bed. Bronn had been even more enthusiastic in his wake-up call that morning as there were no lectures about, and Jaime was grateful that the horndog had told him to bring his essay notes to the bedroom as he was not moving any time soon. Even shifting ever so slightly sent a spike of agony up his spine.

God, it was _glorious!_

“I do”, Bronn said. “It's the first time the town has marked the day, and I promised Angus over at the center that I'd go.”

“What day?” Jaime asked sleepily. 

Bronn did not reply although Jaime could hear him finishing getting dressed. Moving very carefully onto his side – the last time he'd rolled too quickly onto his back he was sure they could have heard the scream from the college, let alone the annoying smirk from the local horndog - he stared sleepily at his lover. And his eyes opened abruptly.

“What the fuck!”

“What?” Bronn grinned with what was obviously fake innocence. “It's National Tartan Day.”

Jaime gasped.

“You're gonna be walking round town dressed like that?” he demanded. Bronn was sexy enough in (or preferably out) of his normal clothes, but in that frilly white shirt and kilt..... Jaime was hard again despite his early morning wake-up call. 

“For most of the day”, Bronn smiled. “Catch you later.”

“Bronn! And what do you mean, most of the day?”

The professor suddenly crossed to the bed. Jaime may or may not have trembled when sex in a kilt suddenly leaned over him.

“I mean”, Bronn growled, “that if you've done enough work on your essay by the time I get home, I'll show you just what I'm wearing under this – sod all! And after you've sucked me off good and proper I'll be spending the whole damn evening fucking you - while still wearing this!”

Jaime whimpered as his insatiable lover strode from the room, then reached frantically for his notes. Talk about good motivation!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Apparently even men who were only one-quarter Scottish still wore sod all under their kilts, and Jaime had the intense satisfaction of making his lover howl as he sucked him off in the hallway. Bastard made him pay for it afterwards through by taking him while still wearing the bloody man-dress all evening and fucking Jaime repeatedly until the student cried for mercy. Or at least fifteen minutes' rest.

Jaime was so damn lucky!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	31. Roman In The Gloamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lent is finally done – and so is Jaime Lannister!

“Tissue?”

Jaime pulled his mind away from where it was very happily ogling Bronn in his Roman centurion kit across the room, and stared unfocussedly at his friend.

“What?” he asked.

“For the drool!” Arthur grinned. “Seriously, you two need to get a room!”

“I'll be getting something later alright!” Jaime sighed, wiping his face and ignoring the still annoying smirk from the sex god across the room.

“I don't know you!” his friend snipped, though he smiled as he said it.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

“Historians believe”, Bronn said casually, “that the kilt derived from this pteruges.”

Jaime was just about sufficiently distracted to stop sucking his lover off and looked blearily up at him.

“Wha....?”

“Pteruges”, Bronn said, looking annoyingly unruffled despite Jaime's best efforts. “That's what they call this thing; some soldiers had the leather strips engraved with their battle victories, so they could wear their successes into battle. Of course they usually wore underwear.”

That had been another thing, Jaime decided as he set to work, ignoring some horndog of a professor ruffling his hair. He had come in late from a lecture that had overran and had found Bronn already changed for the party, and only halfway through the event had his bastard lover casually mentioned that he had decided against the underwear and looked forward to Jaime taking advantage of that fact later. Jaime had very nearly taken advantage of it right there and then!

“Keep at it, kitten”, Bronn grinned. “And I love you, by the way.”

Only his lover, Jaime decided, would come out with something like that when the target of his affections had a mouthful of rock-hard cock. Oh well.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

It annoyed Jaime more than a little bit when, some time later, Bronn insisted on repeating the process on Jaime in his costume and had caused the student to come to hard that he had actually screamed in pain. And the fact that some overly prepared horndog actually had the jar of cooling ointment on him at the time had been downright freaky. Not that Jaime had complained because it had felt so damn good, especially when as promised Bronn ordered the largest Hawaiian pizza available from their local takeout.

Fruit on pizza _was_ okay, whatever any smirking bastard said!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	32. Ups And Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime really should have remembered that life is just like a merry-go-round, and when you win on the roundabouts you often lose on the swings.

“It's alright”, Bronn said with an easy smile. “You can say what you feel.”

Considering Jaime had spent the last few minutes running around the room screaming 'hallelujah!' at regular intervals, it might be considered that his remark was somewhat superfluous. Jaime chuckled but got back into bed with his lover, and sighed contentedly.

“Life has been so good lately”, the student sighed. “And this is just the cherry on the pie.”

“Or the pineapple on the pizza”, Bronn agreed. “Ordering in tonight to celebrate?”

Jaime blushed slightly.

“It's probably wrong of me to feel so happy at all this”, he admitted.

“Not a chance, kitten”, Bronn smiled. “But perhaps pizza might be thought a bit....”

He broke off into a chuckle at Jaime's pout of displeasure.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

The reason for Jaime's happiness was a call from Arthur that morning. His friend had told him that the terrible Cersei had decided that her latest boyfriend, a Swiss exchange student called Euron Greyjoy of all things, was a better bet than continuing her course and had decamped with him to his native Switzerland. Jaime's father was furious, probably even more so (Jaime thought) as he could not disinherit either of them, although her allowance from him was surely toast. Quite what he would say when he found out about Bronn, Jaime could only imagine, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. His bitch of a sister was on another continent and all was right with his world. 

He really should have expected what would happen next.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime was on what was most definitely not his sixth slice of pizza when Arthur called that evening. He smiled to himself that his friend was always so awkward when starting with a wary 'are you busy'; Bronn had suggested making some sex noises in the background one time but Jaime valued his friend too much to traumatize him that much.

Probably valued.

“What is it, Adey?” he yawned.

“Are you sitting down?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Because you won't like what I'm about to tell you”, Arthur said. “Your father is coming - _here!”_

Jaime sat bolt upright.

“What?” he almost yelled as Bronn moved quickly to comfort him. “Why?”

“That cow of a sister of yours texted him when she was leaving about you seeing someone she called 'unsuitable'”, Arthur said, “so he's coming here to find out about it!”

Oh fuck!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	33. Shiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St. George's Day, and someone is getting hurt.

His father's message had been that he was flying up – in his private jet, of course! - and would be there 'some time that day'. So Jaime spent the whole day as a bag of nerves, grateful that his friend Marlene had promised to take notes for the sole class he had that day. He was in no fit state to.... well, do anything much.

There was no sign of his father when he returned from a walk, but there was Bronn. Complete with a black eye. Jaime was horrified!

“What happened?” he demanded.

“Your father happened”, Bronn said heavily. “I feared he's resort to violence when he found out about us, so I had Ailsa set up a camera in my room. I've already sent him a copy of the video that shows him hitting me.”

Jaime winced.

“He took it badly?”

Bronn felt tentatively towards his shiner and nodded. 

“I may not have helped by telling him how much I loved you”, he admitted. “And when I said I intended to marry you, he went for me.”

Jaime looked at him sharply.

“You could easily have stopped him”, he said. “Why didn't... oh God, you _wanted_ him to hit you!”

“Aye”, Bronn admitted. “For all the abuse he dealt out to you, this is small beer.”

“He never actually hit me”, Jaime said.

“Mental abuse is as bad as the physical sort”, Bronn said firmly. “And he boasted about how you would never be mine, so I told him not to expect an invite to the wedding next month.”

Jaime balked.

_”What!”_

“I thought the day after Commencement”, Bronn said. “I know you're just marking the end of your first year here, but I want to fuck the man I love with wedding rings on both our fingers.”

Jaime sniffed.

“Though I'll settle for some cream on this eye first”, Bronn said. “And once that's done we'll have a lazy evening in front of the fire naked together, kitten.”

“You didn't get to mark St. George's Day, though”, Jaime pointed out.

Bronn chuckled.

“Let's put that back to the weekend when I can fully see again”, he said. “Then like St. George's dragon, you will feel the full wrath of my mighty sword!”

Jaime just rolled his eyes at him. He was such a lovable idiot, but he was Jaime's idiot and he wouldn't have changed him for the whole world.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	34. Satin And Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime asks for something - and gets it.

Unfortunately one of the lecturers had been off ill for two weeks at the start of May, which led to a bunching up of classes in the middle of the month. Jaime was rushed off his feet and was even more grateful to arrive home to find Bronn was allowing him more pizza than usual.

“Of course”, the professor had said when asked. “'Sides, I can always help you work it off.”

“By coming for a run with me?” Jaime had grinned.

“No, by fucking the extra pounds off of you”, Bronn had grinned. “In fact, no time like the present!”

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime sighed happily as his insatiably lover plowed into him yet again. Bronn's early morning wake-up calls were something else. The professor emptied his load into the student before collapsing on top of him with a growl.

“You do know that I have to sit on a hard chair all morning”, Jaime pointed out, though he did not attempt to move from his very comfortable position. “And I have a general studies class, so Arthur will be smirking as I sit down very, very slowly.”

“Providing he doesn't tap what's mine, he can smirk all he likes”, Bronn yawned. “But you're right. Sitting on a hard chair all morning is a lot for you.”

Jaime was immediately suspicious. He knew that false innocent tone too well by now.

“So?” he said warily.

Bronn eased himself out of Jaime and, after kissing across his broad back, helped the student up.

“Bedside cabinet”, he said simply.

Jaime looked at him even more warily but reached over and opened the drawer. Then he turned so red that he was grateful he was lying down. Bronn's 'consideration' had taken the form of a pair of frilly bright yellow satin panties with black lace edging and, incongruously, a pair of black hand-prints one on each cheek. 

“That will help you sit down more easily”, Bronn said casually, as if making his lover wear ladies' underwear was somehow quite normal. “And from the way King James is reacting, you seem fully on board with it!”

Jaime muttered a silent curse against his traitorous and evidently very keen cock. He slowly stood up and donned the panties, somehow feeling even more naked once they were on.

“Glorious!” Bronn muttered. “In fact, I think they're so good that you should come to my room for a special tutorial at five once your classes are over. I'll look forward to 'debriefing' you on my office chair.”

Jaime shuddered. His lover was so...... so Bronn!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Some nine hours later Jaime was once again impaled on his lover's cock in the professor's study, only a locked door keeping the outside world away from their nakedness. The student had made the mistake of trying a slow striptease on his lover, which was why what remained of the panties lay shredded on the floor.

“Pity”, Jaime muttered. “They were actually quite comfortable.”

“That's good”, Bronn said. “I bought a dozen of the things.”

As Jaime had thought earlier, so damn Bronn!

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	35. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn has not gotten his dates wrong.

Jaime had dreaded planning their wedding, but thankfully Bronn agreed with him on keeping it as simple as possible. A blessing at the local registry office with Arthur and Ailsa as witnesses, and Jaime would exchange his engagement ring for a wedding one that Bronn's friend Andy was making like their earlier one, but this time with intertwined 'B's and 'J's on a larger ring that would be sliced in two. 

“Although we'll definitely be having a honeymoon”, Bronn had grinned. “I've got the log-cabin for a whole week _and_ some new 'toys' on order!”

Jaime had shuddered in anticipation.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

A couple of weeks before the big day Jaime arrived home to find his lover had been shopping.

“You went without me?” he asked, surprised.

“I want to spend all tomorrow cooking”, Bronn explained, “so did it all today. Not to worry; I bought all the things you liked.”

“Why cooking?” Jaime asked. “For the wedding?”

The professor shook his head.

“It's Veterans' Day next weekend”, he said, “and the Center gets quite a few gifts then. So I always do them cookies and cakes the weekend before, to help spread it out.”

“Can I help?” Jaime asked.

“Once all your work is done”, Bronn promised. “Much left to do?”

“Only one essay to finish off”, Jaime said.

His lover just looked at him. Jaime sighed.

“Two”, he admitted. “And it's freaky when you do that!”

“I'll keep my hands off you this evening then”, Bronn said. “And tomorrow we can cook together.”

“Great!”

“Naked.”

Jaime coughed violently.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Jaime supposed there was some explanation that his lover wearing just a 'Kiss The Cook' apron made him look even sexier, despite the sheer ridiculousness of the frilly red horror. Although perhaps it matched the frilly red panties that Jaime had on – briefly, it might be said. And yes, Bronn did fuck him while wearing the apron, but only after all the food had been packed away. Hygiene, after all!

The cookies were delicious but Jaime was only allowed a few, although his lover promised that they would stop for pizza on the way back after delivering their goodies the next day. He did wonder what some of the folks down at the Center would make of them both, but Bronn explained that at least two of the men there were gay and frankly no-one cared.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ


	36. Endings And Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may kiss.

Jaime had always thought that sex with Bronn was the one thing which made him happier than he had ever been (alright, and more often than not sorer than he had ever been; his lover was _hung!)_. But standing there in his tuxedo and looking at him with such love and devotion, Bronn looked so perfect that Jaime truly felt that he was going to burst!

The path to their union had been almost trouble-free, apart from when one of the servants at Jaime's father's house had contacted him to say they had been asked to destroy everything that the student had left behind. Fortunately Jaime was a lot more liked than his father and the servants had smuggled the things elsewhere, so Arthur had driven over and picked them up for him. 

Commencement had passed off quietly enough although the day had been marked by news from Switzerland that Euron Greyjoy had for some strange reason tired of Cersei and abandoned her. Jaime had only found out when he received an imperious text _demanding_ that he send over the family jet to fetch her. He had thought about it for a microsecond or so but then Bronn had walked in naked, and Jaime had been ever so slightly distracted.

By the way, dinner that evening was just a normal pizza, not a celebratory pizza. Even if it did have fruit on it.

And now here they were at last, standing before the officiant with both Arthur and Ailsa rolling their eyes at their sheer ridiculousness. Bronn, predictably, had gotten through his vows perfectly and expressed how much he loved and adored Jaime, while the student – well, Lord alone knew what he had said. It might as well have been the local bus timetable for all he could remember!

“You are now partners for life”, the officiant smiled. “You may kiss.”

And Bronn took Jaime in his arms and proceeded to do exactly that.

“Love you, kitten”, he muttered once he paused for breath. “Now let's get to that cabin and see how many times I can make you come on our wedding-night!”

Jaime shuddered most pleasurably.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ

Five.

ΦΙΝΙϚ


End file.
